


Summer Enigma

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Summer Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: *Set in 1960s，Eroda
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Summer Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是André Aciman的短篇《初恋》，昨晚原本的行程被取消后本来打算回寝室看部恐怖片，突然有了想法于是用一晚上写完了(。)  
> 全文6k，一句话概括:我初恋是我嫂子。核心是披着拉里皮的梦男文学(?)欢迎大家一起来做梦(然后心碎。

** 01 **

那年夏天Harry的爷爷去世后，他继承衣钵接管了我们家的花园。性情温和的父亲没什么异议，但母亲并不放心把满园子珍贵草木交给那么一个年轻的男人打理——他看上去也就二十出头，那双手指纤长的手看上去更应该去抚弄钢琴，而不是被玫瑰的刺扎得伤痕累累。而Harry用和他爷爷一样出色的园丁手艺和抹了蜜一样的嘴说服了那个忧心忡忡的妇人，她最终笑着把院子和房子的钥匙交给了他。

我与这个年龄与我相差甚远的男人并不相熟，甚至在这个夏天前并不曾见过他几次——每次他都和我哥哥一起出现，他们两个的关系好像很好。

那天的午后对于Eroda这样的小岛来说格外闷热。我在书店消磨掉了大半天的光阴，在路边的咖啡馆草草吃了个三明治填饱肚子，回到家时看到Harry正在阳光下修剪天竺葵。他低着头，穿一件白色的棉质背心和卡其色长裤，露出结实宽广的肩膀和被晒成金棕色的手臂，额前一绺发卷垂下来让人看不清他的神情。

“嘿，Harry，”那是我这年夏天和他讲的第一句话，“辛苦你了，要进来坐会儿吗？”

我不知道是一种什么样的力量突然出现，驱使着我邀他进去坐坐，甚至话刚出口我就后悔了，希望他能笑着拒绝。但他却只是抬起头来看着我，嘴角边出现了两个深深的酒窝。好啊。他说。

房子里没有别人，我告诉Harry不用介意他身上沾染的泥土和草叶，只管到蓝丝绒沙发上坐下。“莫吉托还是柠檬汁？”

“柠檬汁就好。”

我递给他一杯杯壁上淌着水珠的柠檬汁，走到客厅一隅摆着的那架黑胶留声机前，“舒伯特还是贝多芬？”

“呃，”他愣了一下，似乎对我表现出来的与年龄不相符合的音乐品味感到吃惊，“有滚石乐队吗？”

“我哥哥的房间里应该有，我可以去楼上找找。”

“不用麻烦了，”他赶忙说，露出一个甜美的笑容，“随你喜欢就好。”

于是我挑了《迪亚贝里钢琴变奏曲》，拿着我的那杯柠檬汁坐到他左手边的单人沙发上。这是我第一次这么近距离地端详他——他有一张从画里走出来的脸庞，平静又柔和的绿眼睛，但看到那双眼睛却让我如同置身于悬崖边缘，往下就是深不见底的绿色深渊。他被我盯得有点害羞，仰头喝了一大口柠檬水，几滴水珠沿着他干裂的唇角缓缓下淌，濡湿了他饱满的胸膛，在棉背心上留下了深色的圆点。我控制不住地想帮他擦干胸前那颗冰凉调皮的水珠，用手指或用嘴唇。

“你多大了，William？”他对发生在我脑子里的事情一无所知，把玻璃杯搁在桌上，声音有点沙哑。

我如实作答：“十四岁。”

“你看上去很成熟，”他冲我眨了眨眼，眼角挤出几条细纹，“有点像你父亲。”

“但不像我哥哥。”

Harry挑了挑眉，眸中的点点喜悦一闪而逝。“是啊，不像你哥哥……”他喃喃，“不像Louis。你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

“他去镇上的邮局了，不出意外半小时内就能回来。”我平静地答道，“你可以在这儿等他。”

“不了，”他挥了挥手，“我就进来休息一下，还有很多花儿等着我打扮呢。”他提起那些花儿时语气里带着藏不住的快乐，像期待糖果的小孩子，那让我觉得他想要这份工作除了多赚点外快还有别的更纯粹的原因。

他喝完那杯柠檬水就回去了，重新投入夏日阳光的拥吻之中。我想多留他一会儿却不知如何开口，只能在他离开后坐到他刚才坐的位置，拿起那个空了的杯子，嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇刚刚触碰过的地方，伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着。是甜的。

** 02 **

我的长兄Louis很忙，但他总能设法在夏天抽出大半个月的时间和我们一起在这个阿尔比恩旁的小岛上度过一段悠长的夏日时光。他到得比我们晚，总是在某个其余家人看完电影回到家里的夜晚给大家一个突然的迎接，走得也比我们晚上一周到十天，他说这个小岛很安静，能给他更多灵感。一年中的剩下时间里，我更多是在书店的精装书封面上和广播里见到他。

第一次来到这栋消暑别墅那年我九岁，Louis十八岁，刚刚考上他心仪的大学。他和全天下的大孩子一样不爱带小孩子玩，正好我也更爱在房间里读书。他们都说Louis像母亲，而我像父亲。

我们为数不多的交集是在院中的草坪上，父亲让我们一起打网球。那也是我所能追溯到的最早的与Harry的记忆。他在王尔德们和埃涅阿斯们中被折叠成一个苍白的名字，我要从压在抽屉底下的相册里才能重新将他拼凑完整。那张有点褪色的照片里的他与现在判若两人，脸颊两侧的深色卷发像两朵蓬松的花苞，嘴角快要咧到耳边，瘦小的身子与比他高的Louis紧紧相贴。我哥哥右手揽着Harry的肩膀，左手搁在他的左肩上，而我像个忧郁的矮人诗人一样立在这对爱侣的身前。我突然感到一阵没来由的嫉妒和愤怒——嫉妒Louis那么早就与Harry相识，愤怒我那么早就与Harry相识，此刻才如梦方醒。

Harry有时会在家里吃晚饭，这时他会回家洗个澡，换上干净的背带裤和格子衫，骑着自行车穿越街道，摁响门廊上的门铃。饭桌上他和Louis坐在一起，赞赏我母亲做的柠檬鲈鱼，与父亲聊叶慈和惠特曼。他喜欢布考斯基和伍尔夫，但觉得波德莱尔的诗句过于黑暗。晚饭后他与Louis肩并肩去海边散步，那是独属于他们俩的时光，多年来一直如此，没有人能够打搅。

即使是暑假，我依然需要遵守严格的宵禁制度，而Louis有时半夜才回到家，有时一夜也不归家。父母总是对此一笑了之。“等你到了十八岁，我们也不会再管你和哪个姑娘去享受十点钟后的夜晚了。”母亲对我这样说，而我从前对此不屑一顾。但现在不了，母亲口中朦胧的“十点钟后的夜晚”不再是书本和古典乐，而是渐渐有了具体的形状。这良夜有着晚香玉和草叶的香气，有着温柔的绿色眼睛和柔软饱满的胸脯，有着能够包容我的一切的梦乡。

** 03 **

母亲因为我不及格的法语试卷发了怒，扣掉了我这周的零花钱。穿条纹衬衫的园丁一定注意到了我趴在厨房窗口愁眉苦脸，因为没一会儿那张脸就出现在了我面前——

“在酝酿新的作品吗，小诗人？”他额角沁出了细汗，绿眼睛亮晶晶的，雪白的门齿整齐光滑。我将一个拮据的十四岁男孩的苦恼向他全数倾倒，并暗自期待他会对我施予一点同情，但Harry给别人的总是比他们预想的更多。

“这不算什么事，”他把手伸进窗子，冲我笑着，“走吧，我请你去吃冰激凌。”

我迟疑了一下握住他的手，便也触碰到了那具我渴望已久的身体。他手心的汗和我的相融，一种拥有他的巨大的快乐裹挟着室外午后的热浪几乎将我冲昏。

头一次，下午三点，我没有看书或练钢琴，而是与一个年龄和我兄长相仿的男人步行在Eroda的街头。关于哪家冰激凌最好吃他当然有比我更纯正的见解，在巴掌大的街头小馆里，我们相对而坐，一个吃香草冰激凌，另一个吃草莓口味的。我们从那张并不漂亮的法语试卷和那位严苛刻薄的法语老师谈到我的学业，我有意将话题引到了Harry的大学，得知他是在本地上的社区大学，又谈到以后的规划。

“我想离开这儿，”他在我的追问下终于有点害羞地开了口——Harry其实是个很容易害羞的人，“去伦敦，巴黎，罗马，哪儿都行，流浪也行，艺术家们都是这样。”

“你是艺术家？”我有点惊讶。

“是啊，我是个艺术家，”他提起这个自豪了些，舀起满满一大勺粉色冰激凌送进嘴里，“但也是个园丁。”

“像我哥哥那样的艺术家吗？”

Harry想了想，认真而有点骄傲地回答道：“是的，有点像你哥哥那种艺术家。也许我们会一起去流浪。”

“但我哥哥不需要流浪，他有稳定的居所和收入，而且他很忙，”我耸了耸肩，“但谁知道呢，你也说，艺术家们都是这样。”

实际上我想说的是：也许你可以和我一起流浪。我们有大把大把的时间，我可以不读书，不听音乐，不画素描，只读你，听你，画你。只和你。

Harry的表情凝滞在脸上，半晌他有点苦涩地笑了，没再说什么。

我得到下一周的零花钱的第一件事就是去那家甜品店买了两个冰激凌，一个香草口味，一个草莓口味，然后快步跑回家，生怕它们化掉。Harry穿着宽大的白衬衫和蓝色短裤，露出金棕色的膝盖和纤长的小腿。他收到我的冰激凌有点惊喜，我们坐在院子里的白色餐桌旁静静地吃完了冰激凌，仿佛害怕惊扰了夏日浓稠的空气。然后我突然说：“Harry，我以后可以和你一起修剪花草吗？”

Harry答应了，他当然会答应。他是那种永远不会拒绝别人的人，尽管他皱起眉头来表示担心：“你妈妈看到会不高兴的。”

他教我修剪玫瑰的枝桠，用花剪小心翼翼地剪掉茎上的小刺。“小心点，不会痛的。”他湿热的鼻息喷在我的后颈，将那小片皮肤染成粉红色。于是我照做——我不太擅长这门手艺，不是不小心剪掉一枝花就是扎到自己，玫瑰色的珠子在我指尖凝结，一颗一颗滚落到土壤里，会痛，但我不在乎，因为Harry说过不会痛，所以即便痛苦也是我的错，而不是他的，也不是玫瑰的。

Harry对我的伤口显示出了过分的内疚，他没带手帕，于是用那宽大的白衬衫一角为我拭干那些血迹。他在我身前跪下为我擦手时我可以看到他藏在衬衫下的挺翘的、女孩一样的胸脯和硬挺的深色乳头，那串银色的纸飞机项链不安分地随着他的动作摇来晃去。我闻到他身上泥土和汗水的气味，我想躬身亲吻他被柔软卷发覆盖的头颅，抱住他汗湿的脊背让他的气味和我的交融，我想要就此住在他的身体里，我想成为他。

“你的衬衫，”我指着他染了血的上衣，“可以给我吗？我洗好了会还给你。”

他有点尴尬地看了衣角那些红色的小眼睛，他不知道那就是我爱慕着他的眼睛。“不用了，谢谢你。”

“求你了，就当让我为你做点事吧。”

就像我说的，Harry是那种永远不会拒绝别人的人。他将那件衬衫脱下，换上了另一件备用的背心，我这才注意到他胸口处纹着的船锚，墨水的光泽已经渗入皮肤，像盛着一个久远的故事。我一时间感到有些眼熟，却怎么也想不起来在哪里看到过类似的图案。

那一晚我将还未清洗的他的衬衫抱在怀里，像个濒死的人渴求空气那般贪婪地攫取着他的气味。我想到经过他手的那些鲜红的玫瑰和雪白的卡萨布兰卡，想到那些花不久就要枯萎，而夏天也要过去了，想到将来的没有他的秋天和冬天，我会从伦敦坐渡轮重新回到这座小岛，找到他，和他一起生活。我们会在寒冷的下雪的夜里一起烤火，他会让我穿着他的蓝色毛衣，会帮我擦干脚掌，会让我和他睡在一张床上。

我在温暖潮湿的夏夜感到一阵不合时宜的冬天的温暖，在攀上这温暖的巅峰时突然被一片记忆的雪花击倒——那个纹身图案突然跳到床上，硬生生地隔在我俩中间，便也从此将我和Harry彻底分离开。那是一条缠绕的缆绳，我哥哥十八岁那年夏天的某个午后消失在了街上，再出现时小臂上便出现了那个新的、还泛红的刺青。母亲因为这件事一周没和他说话，但他还是那样一副笑嘻嘻的样子，并不在意。Louis好像从来就没在意过什么。

我又坠回了闷热的夏日夜晚，像一尾退潮后躺在沙滩上奄奄一息的鱼。温暖渐次褪去，事实像包裹身体的沙粒让我窒息——我爱上的男人在五年前就与我的哥哥定下了终身，我哥哥的初恋也是我的初恋。他们甚至将对方的名姓永远地刻印在了自己的骨肉里。

那时我终于想起Harry那个罕见又奇怪的姓氏——Styles。

** 04 **

那是头一次，也是唯一一次。父亲和母亲下午乘船到丹麦去参加一个学者的晚宴去了，于是Harry留下过夜显得是那么自然。半夜我睡不着，去厨房取水喝，路过Louis的房间时——怪那年久的木门，几乎是不可避免地——听到了一些声响。我像是被施了魔咒，汗顺着脊背流下，端着水杯的手都在打颤，双脚却被钉住了般一动不动。

Harry压低的声音像是盖了一层布般溜进我耳朵：“William那孩子，他好像对我有种特殊的迷恋，已经有几周了……”

我听不清Louis说了什么。Harry继续说，话音里带着我熟悉的笑意：“但他自己好像并没察觉到。他是个挺可爱的男孩。”

然后词句被亲吻吞掉了，回过神时我的下身已经因从Harry喉咙里溢出来的那些刻意压低的呻吟和喘息起了反应。我回到房间，脱光了睡衣对着镜子，看到我幼小的、稚嫩的身体被另一个从未属于过，未来也不会属于我的男人唤醒，像在园丁精心呵护下盛开的一朵花苞。一朵年轻又苍老，热切地爱着却得不到回应的花，从来不是他的唯一，也不是他最骄傲的成品的花。

Louis对我的态度并没有任何转变，这让我略微有些吃惊。但在我们离开的前夜Louis和母亲爆发了一场史无前例的争吵。那天我没出房间，但又无法说服自己戴上耳机听歌。我听不清Louis说的，只有母亲歇斯里底的尖叫被墙壁和房门过滤掉一层，我在那些破碎的只言片语中费力地分辨出些许“但他只是个园丁”“你们俩相差太多了”“我不能接受你带他一起走”云云。我不忍再听。

最后有人甩上了门，不知是哥哥还是母亲，然后一切陷入死寂。我跑到窗前看到Louis打开大门离开的身影，有那么一瞬间我想跳下去跟着他跑出去，但我最终只是缩回了床上，攥紧了那件对我来说过大的白衬衫——我始终没把它还给Harry，而他也从未过问。

我和我哥哥，我们是那么相似，却又那么不同。

第二天Harry本该来打扫收尾一下花园，但他没有来，我唯一的、最后的希望也就此落空。在认识到Harry和Louis仍在一起后我不敢再奢求和他有过多的接触，只是满足于静静地趴在窗口看着他劳动的样子，在与他眼神交汇时短暂又羞怯地微笑一下。我买冰激凌仍然会买两份，直到有一天Harry委婉地告诉我他其实并不喜欢吃冰激凌——于是我也明白，我们最后的一丝联系也就此被斩断了。

但我仍然在想着他，无时无刻。我想他醒来的样子，想他为自己或为Louis煎蛋的样子，想他戴着眼镜坐在桌前就着昏黄的灯光读布考斯基的样子，想他像个艺术家一样拨弄琴弦或在纸上铺满颜料的样子。我想他光着身子的样子，想他沐浴更衣的样子，想他睡得酣甜的样子，想他哭泣的样子。我想到Louis也许将这许多种样子一一见过，又难过得不可自拔。

** 05 **

轮渡驶近码头，环岛的那一圈雾气渐渐消散时我突然有一丝犹豫。这年夏天我开始了独自旅行，并近乎偏执地把这座孤立于海洋中的小岛选为了第一站。

我当然抱着满满的私心。我想念那些模糊的夏天，想念那栋深色的老房子，想念和父母与哥哥一起度过的日子，想念在日光下盛放的太阳花，想念那个面对一排彩色房子的蓝色码头。

但我最想念他，Harry。

我在美国读了大学，就此与家人相隔整个大洋，父母去世后我与Louis的联系更为稀少。我们都太忙，跨洋电话又太贵。我没时间也没什么资格去过问他的私生活，即使我频频好奇——他们还在一起吗，他和Harry?

我所知道的是我一直没有收到过Louis的婚礼请柬，也并未听闻这位当红的年轻作家陷入某些桃色绯闻，我暗自把这当成一个好消息。

我上次和Louis通电话时他在奥胡斯，他说那里是个漂亮安静的小城，他们过几个月会去雷克雅未克。我没问“他们”是谁，我暗自希望答案是我所希望的。

镇上没人认出我——当然没有，最后一次离开时我还不到十八岁，如今却已经是一个留着姜黄色胡子的高大的二十八岁的年轻人了。我沿着街道漫步，在那家熟悉的破旧甜品店买了冰激凌，只有一份，香草味的。

在去往那栋我幼时的夏日别墅前我决定去拜访一下那位打起分来不留情面的法语老师，令我惊讶地是那位老先生见到我就像见到昨天刚刚分别的老朋友。我们聊法语，聊我在大学学习的古典文学和如今的工作，聊我哥哥出版的新书。而那个我最关心的，就在舌尖的问题却一直无法脱口而出。

_您知道那个Styles家的男孩如今在哪吗?您知道那个Styles家的男孩如今在哪吗?你知道那个Styles家的男孩如今在哪吗?_

“你说他啊…”老先生拧起眉头，努力地回忆着，“我并不知晓。你们最后一次离开的那年冬天他就走了，和你哥哥一起，没人知道他们去了哪。”他有点俏皮地冲我眨了眨眼，“你哥哥和他的关系真是好，每年冬天都会来看他呢。”

一阵细微的电流窜过我的大脑。我想起那些夏天Louis多留在这里的那几天，想起那些他忙得不见音讯的冬天。然后我突然想起，既然我知道，父母肯定一直都知道——Louis是他们的儿子。他们为什么从来没阻止过他?而且既然他们知道了，母亲为什么还会和他吵架?

母亲早已过世，我也不可能去问Louis他们到底吵了些什么，于是那一晚发生的事便永远成了那年夏天的一个谜，和其他的谜团一起，构成了我的全部夏日回忆。

我告别了老先生，只身前往故居。那栋房子早已换了新的主人，我站在修葺一新的庭院门口，穿过稀疏的日光看到十四年前的那个年轻男人正低头认真修剪着玫瑰茎上的刺。午后三点的阳光吻在他肩膀上，他是那么美好，那么漂亮，那么自由。他是一切谜团的答案，是我数年来梦里那团柔和的雾，是码头上的那束绿光*。此刻，十四年后，他或许在奥胡斯，或许在雷克雅未克，和那个他曾热切地梦想着的男人一起过着他渴望的流浪生活。而另一个孤独的行者站在时空的交叉口，像十四岁时那样再一次坠入爱河，并将怀揣着这份平等珍贵的爱直到温顺地走进那片良夜*。

END.

_ *《了不起的盖茨比》里的典故，码头的绿光，也是盖茨比追寻黛西时的引路灯。 _

_ *那首著名的诗“不要温顺地走进那片良夜”，指的其实是死亡，所以这句翻译过来就是:我会爱Harry直到死。sry但是真的写不出好结尾了(…) _


End file.
